


Daddy AF

by faedreamer



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Jealous Harry, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, reading porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faedreamer/pseuds/faedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy Unwin rarely blushes. So when Harry catches him reading online and his cheeks rosy and pink, he's got to know why. What he learns is that there are some rabbit holes you wish you'd gone down sooner.</p><p>From the prompt: Eggsy gets caught reading erotica and tries to convince Harry it's educational.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy AF

It’s the blushing that gives Eggsy away. He never blushes. Not when he’s riding Harry, not when they lock the door to Harry’s office at HQ sometimes to take the edge off in the middle of a long day. Not even the first time Eggsy’d had to go on a honeypot mission with Harry as backup.

And yet here Eggsy sits now, sprawled on the couch in Harry’s office, his pale cheeks gone a ruddy pink for some unknown reason. Harry can no more resist that than he can stop breathing.

“What are you reading?” he asks, voice supremely casual.

Eggsy’s head jerks up, green eyes wide and oh, Harry wants to kiss him silly. He feels like that often, as a matter of fact. Who could possibly blame him? Eggsy blinks, then lifts his brows. “Say what? Nuffin’. Just messing about on Tumblr.”

Tumblr. It’s a strange site, full of things Eggsy calls memes and people shouting angrily at celebrities, though Roxy insists that just shows how much they care. In fact, she showed him a post Eggsy had made recently where he’d done the very same thing - shouting in capslock about how disgustingly handsome Harry is and _why_ must he be so perfect and wear suits ‘like a boss’ and be something called ‘daddy af’.

He might not understand the kids’ dialect these days, but he certainly understands when his boy is turned on and Eggsy got very, very fucked that evening.

But for not one second does Harry believe that Eggsy is blushing because of Tumblr. He’s seen him flawlessly fake attentiveness in one of Merlin’s tedious budget meetings while under the table jacking Harry’s cock off until he came all over the underside of that gorgeous mahogany table. So, no. Memes and celebrity photos are not causing that pink-cheeked state.

Harry sets down the file he’s working on, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Well, now. Isn’t this interesting.”

“Wot?” Eggsy rightfully looks a touch nervous.

“You’re lying to me. I find that interesting because you so rarely do. It makes me wonder what it is you’re hiding. Do you want to tell me, or shall I come over there and turn you over my knee, naughty boy?”

That has the exact reaction he wants. Hitched breath, eyes dilating, pink mouth dropping open just slightly. It’s a beautiful thing, Eggsy in need, and Harry loves to make him that way every chance he has.

“Well?” he prods, one brow lifting.

Eggsy blinks slowly. “Huh?”

This time the smile breaks free and Harry shakes his head fondly. “Are you going to tell me what you’re reading that has you blushing like a schoolboy?”

There’s a moment’s hesitation before he catches a spark in Eggsy’s eyes and the boy shakes his head. “No.”

Harry grins as he rises from his chair. “Excellent.”

He can see the urge to bolt in Eggsy’s tense posture, but he must know that Harry will run him down and then the promised spanking may very well be in the presence of other knights or staff. So Eggsy doesn’t run, but he does push to his feet and take a single, trembling step backwards.

“Nosy old man,” he mutters, though the words have no heat, only affection. Harry chuckles.

“I am, that. Come here.”

Eggsy snorts. “Not a chance. Come get me if ya can.”

It’s a delightful challenge and one Harry takes to heart. He’s on him in a second, but Eggsy is fluid and bendable in ways Harry never will be, giving him a good defense as he throws Harry off balance with a twist of his snake-like hips. Oh the things those hips can do, a bolt of lust hitting Harry so hard he almost loses his grip on the boy.

Not for long, though, as Harry knocks that stupid snapback off his head and fists a hand in his hair, hauling Eggsy back against his chest and giving his throat a sharp bite. “Brat.” His other hand slides down to close on the hard bulge in Eggsy’s pants, eliciting a rough groan from his lover. “Is this from whatever was making you blush, or my rough handling of you, hmm? Which has you more turned on, you little tart?”

Eggsy sags against him, breath panting heavily through his nose. “Yer an ass, Harry. Why do you care so much?”

Harry’s teeth gently graze his nape and then sink in slightly, making Eggsy hiss and buck. “Because you are mine, Eggsy. And if something or someone other than me is making you blush like that, I want to know what it is.”

Instead of telling him, like a good boyfriend should, dammit, the little shit just smirks at him over his shoulder. “Are you saying you're jealous? Harry Hart, super spy, tactical genius and the finest lover I’ve ever known is _jealous_? Because of me?”

Harry releases his hair, hand sliding open-palmed down the sleek arch of Eggsy’s spine before he turns the young man and bends him over the arm of the couch. “Because of you? Only because of you, Eggsy.” He shoves Eggsy’s hoodie up in back, along with his tshirt, baring smooth, golden pale skin dotted with a dusting of adorable freckles that beg for his kisses. “I’ve never been the jealous type, you know. But with you…”

Maybe because Eggsy is so young. Maybe because they are so intense. Maybe because this is more real than anything he’s felt in the last 54 years on this earth. But yes, absolutely, he is jealous and possessive and feeling a distinct urge to slay some fucking dragons for this flawless creature whom he loves.

Eggsy’s heart is in his eyes when he glances back. He can never hide how he’s feeling, not from Harry, not when it’s this soft, almost disbelieving tender thing. Eggsy isn’t used to that feeling, you see, and when it hits him it takes him by such surprise that all his protective walls do him no good and he is naked, bare in front of Harry in a way that has nothing to do with clothes. That he knows he is safe enough to let that show makes Harry’s chest tighten.

“But with me what, Harry?”

Harry has to smile. He likes hearing the words, Eggsy does. The why of it breaks Harry’s heart, because he knows it’s the lack of those words for so long that makes his little love crave them. But he gives them, happily and easily and often, because he will not be like everyone else in Eggsy’s life who take and take and do not cherish him as he deserves.

“With you everything is different, Eggsy. You own me. What made you blush? Some too-pretty celebrity? One of those raunchy stories you like to read? You’ll break my heart, you wretched boy.” he teases, purposefully over-dramatic because it makes Eggsy laugh and there is nothing more delightful than the infectious ring of his laughter. Harry would dare even the most soulless deviant to hear that laugh and not _feel_ something.

Eggsy pushes up from his position over the couch arm, turning and winding his arms around Harry’s neck. “Do you really want to know?”

He nods, one hand on Eggsy’s back, thumb rubbing circles on the warm skin at the base of his spine, where his hoodie and shirt are still ridden up. “Absolutely.”

Eggsy zips off his hoodie, his tshirt clinging to his broad shoulders and delicious chest and the slightly softer than Eggsy would like belly. His hair is mussed from Harry’s fingers and he feels great satisfaction to know that the flush on his boy’s cheeks now is solely his doing.

“Colin Firth.”

This time the jealousy isn’t humorous at all and Harry scowls. Colin Fucking Firth. Ever since Eggsy’d discovered the man and claimed a striking resemblance to Harry (which Harry did _not_ see, thank you very much), it’s been all Harry can do to not make the man disappear.

“You’re an unfaithful little hellion, do you know that? What this time? Dirty pictures and drawings? Stories of an equally filthy nature?”

Eggsy isn’t in the least bothered by Harry’s testy attitude, instead the brat smiles up at him and presses himself close. “It’s not my fault he looks so much like you. And has some very artistically talented fans who...well, let’s just say they’re very creative. It’s like reading porn created just for me.”

Harry shrugs out of his jacket, setting Eggsy from him and beginning to roll his sleeves up. Eggsy watches with bright, aroused eyes. He has a thing for Harry in rolled up sleeves. Something about it ‘multiplying hotness by 500%’. Where he comes up with these ideas...but Harry knows where. Tumblr.

“You’re very lucky that awful website of yours more often than not ends up with me reaping the benefits. In this case, however...turn around.” He twirls his finger toward the couch. “Bend over.”

Eggsy bites his lip, leaning back against the arm of the couch. “You’re really gonna spank me for fantasizing about someone whose main appeal is how much they look like you?”

Harry’s hands go to his pants, unbuckling and drawing the belt slowly from its loops. “What I’m going to do is teach my wanton little brat that if he’s looking for fantasy material, I’m more than happy to provide.” He folds the belt over and lightly snaps it in Eggsy’s direction. “Over the couch, Eggsy.”

Eggsy’s arousal is clear, but his gaze drops to the belt and then back to Harry’s eyes. “Use your hands.”

Harry doesn’t question - there is much of Eggsy’s past they haven’t touched on - and drops the belt, giving it a kick out of sight. “As you wish. Bend.”

This time, Eggsy obeys with a shiver, bending forward over the arm of the couch and bracing his hands on the cushion. He’s beautifully posed, lean, strong body trembling lightly in anticipation. Harry approaches and reaches around to undo his jeans and peel the too tight denim down over that luscious ass of his. His underwear follow the same route until Eggsy can toe out of his shoes and kick free of the material around his ankles.

The tshirt is gone a second later and this...this is what they both like best. Eggsy naked and submitting, Harry fully clothed and owning every inch of him.

Their mutual love for this, for times when Eggsy has earned a punishment, is something of a conundrum, Harry thinks. Harry would sooner cut his heart out than hurt this beautiful young man, and Eggsy has known pain and punishment under cruel hands for most of his life. So why do either of them crave this?

Because it’s not cruel, is the heart of the matter. Eggsy lays his whole trust in Harry’s hands and Harry protects every vulnerable, hidden space in his boy every time he surrenders. Some might assume pain given at Harry’s hand would break the trust Eggsy has in him. Quite the contrary - it builds it, every time Harry doesn’t betray him.

He steps up behind Eggsy, one hand on his lower back, thumb stroking the sleek dip where the lush curve of his ass begins. His other hand flexes, stroking one plump cheek before cracking a sharp slap to it, making Eggsy jolt.

“Now...I want you to tell me exactly what kind of filth you were reading. Then, if you’re a very good boy, we’ll see about fulfilling some of those naughty fantasies of yours.” He gives that plush ass another crack, palm tingling and Eggsy’s pale flesh going vivid red in the shape of Harry’s hand.

Eggsy yelps, head dropping. “Fuck...It was...it was research, is all. Like...seeing if reading about something could...get me there, you know?” He casts a sullen look over his shoulder. “Then I _was_ gonna come see if you wanted to try. Stubborn old man, if you’d waited half a… OW!”

Harry smirks, his palm stinging. “I’d watch your smart mouth, my boy. So...did it?”

Eggsy gasps at another smack, this one lighter than the others. “Did what?”

Harry tsks. “Forgetful. Two more strikes for that. Did it get you there?”

Eggsy moans softly, thighs spreading as he rocks back into the gentler cracks of Harry’s hand. So beautiful, so deliciously giving. “Y-yeah...it did a bit. You interrupted me before...but yeah.” The look he casts over his shoulder this time is wicked and so is his half-smile. “Do you wanna know what it was?”

“I insist upon it.” His cock is already halfway to hard just imagining what the cause of the blushing was. It’s not as if there is much left they haven’t tried in the past few years. He pauses in the spanking. “Tell me.”

Eggsy met his gaze, still bent over the couch. “Well...he’s in this new movie, Colin is. Has a much younger co-star, some nobody fresh out of drama school. And the fans are just convinced they’re fucking. Not just fucking, but head over heels in love.”

Harry snorts, hand stroking over Eggsy’s warmed bottom. “Of course.”

Eggsy makes a face at him and continues. “But Colin’s around your age, and this boy’s about mine, and Colin’s a bit uptight about it, yeah? Don’t sound familiar at all, does it?”

Harry gives him a firmer smack on his already red ass. “Cheeky. Keep going, get to it.” So perhaps it niggles at him sometimes, the vast age difference. Not so much in the now, when he feels able to keep up with Eggsy in all ways. But more the future...what will become of them when he is 70 and Eggsy is in his late 30’s? A 32 year age difference will eventually become a problem. Won’t it? Eggsy always assures him otherwise, but Harry is a realist at heart. He doesn’t know how someone so young would keep themselves bound to someone who’d be on their deathbed before the other even reached middle age.

“Well, his boy’s just not having any of that. He thinks it’s so sexy, the silver hair and the marks of his age, experience. He loves every fuckin’ wrinkle, despite the whinging that goes on whenever a new one appears.”

Harry snorts, cracking him hard again. “No doubt due to his cheeky, infantile boyfriend.”

Eggsy laughs amidst the yelp, then pushes up and turns to sink to his knees in front of Harry. Harry’s breath catches as nimble, clever fingers make short work of his trousers. And then there is a hot, warm mouth closing over the head of his cock through his underwear, making his knees quake.

Eggsy doesn’t take it out and suck just yet, though, still continuing on with his tale. “But what his boy likes most about the age difference...it’s how it makes him feel inside. How he wants to get on his knees and worship and be such a _good_ boy for his Daddy.”

That last word hits Harry in the gut like a fist and he might actually sway slightly from the force of it. Eggsy’s looking up at him with dark, desirous eyes, a little twist to his lips that says he knows exactly what he’s doing to Harry and loving every second.

He continues, though. Not done yet, apparently. “And all I could think was...would Harry like that, too? Cause it made me weak inside and I wanted to crawl over there, under your desk, and let you fuck my mouth while calling me your naughty, bad boy. Ask you to turn me over your knee, Daddy, and spank me like I deserve. I wanted to climb in your lap and ride your cock and beg my beautiful Daddy to make his dirty little boy come.”

Oh god. For god’s fucking sake…Eggsy was going to be the death of him and of all the ways Harry had imagined leaving this world, death by Eggsy was by far the best scenario yet.

His hand comes down to fist in Eggsy’s tousled, caramel colored hair, taking a few long heartbeats to simply rub that open, wet, sinful mouth along the shaft of his cock still encased in cotton. Now very damp cotton. God, maybe it’s wrong, maybe it’s supremely fucked up, in fact, but his boy wants a Daddy and Harry has never and will never refuse Eggsy anything. Especially not when it has him so hard he could hammer nails.

“Do you think you’ve earned Daddy’s cock, then, little boy?” he asks in a stern tone.

Instantly, Eggsy’s demeanor shifts. He wilts a little, eyes going doe-eyed and soft, body pliant and giving as Harry draws him back away from the cock he seems so hungry for. Eggsy shakes his head finally, chewing on his lower lip. “No, Daddy. Not yet.”

Harry smiles down at him, one finger brushing along his smooth cheek. “Good lad. I don’t think so either. Up.”

It feels the most natural thing in the world when he leads Eggsy around and they end up with Harry stretched back on the couch and Eggsy deliciously naked turned over his knee. He can feel the thick, hard length of his boy against his thigh and gives his ass a sharp pop with his hand when Eggsy ruts a bit against it.

“It’ll be a full week without orgasm if you come all over my thigh, slutty boy.”

Eggsy gasps, glaring back at him with a sulk on his pretty mouth. “You wouldnt,” he insists.

Harry reaches down between Eggsy’s thighs and gives his cock a long, tight stroke that has Eggsy cursing and wriggling. “Oh, but I will.” He lets go and smooths his hand over Eggsy’s beautiful ass. “Now, are you going to behave?”

Eggsy nods, though his hips still grind a bit. “I promise, Daddy,” he whispers.

God, it’s so erotic. Harry’s going to be hard-pressed not to come himself before he’s done. Still, he steels himself and with one hand on Eggsy’s back to keep him in place, begins a stern, rhythmic spanking. He counts off each strike, noting how Eggsy whines and squirms but that most of the squirming results in the boy providing friction to his own cock so he doesn’t think the lesson is getting through.

“Have you learned your lesson, Eggsy?” he asks, squeezing one plump cheek firmly, spreading him and thumb sliding between to rub across his smooth, contracting entrance. So eager to be filled.

Eggsy nods emphatically, wriggling as he tries to get Harry’s finger to penetrate him, then whining when he can’t. “I have...I swear, Daddy. I have.”

Unconvinced, Harry slides his thumb away and lifts his brows. “Is that so? Tell me what you’ve learned, then and maybe I’ll give you what your body is begging for.” If the boy can string a sentence together, Harry will be surprised. Eggsy has a habit of becoming rather quickly incoherent and full of demands when he’s aroused to a certain level.

As expected, he gets a few grunts of frustration before words finally happen. “Not...not to lie? Or...not to read dirty stories? Fuuuuck, I can’t remember, Harry, please!”

To be quite frank, now that he mentions it, Harry can’t exactly remember what he’s supposed to be punishing Eggsy for, either. Sometimes, with a boy like Eggsy who has an ass like he does, it’s really quite irrelevant. Who needs a reason? Plump, reddened little ass begging to be fucked is reason enough.

In fact...before Eggsy can react, Harry has them shifted, Eggsy face down on the couch, Harry over him, nudging his thighs wide. “I will tell you, my dear boy, I don’t particularly care whether you’ve learned your lesson or not. Whatever it was. Do you know why?” His cock springs free and both pants and underwear get shoved down to his thighs.

Eggsy wiggles under him, lifting his heated ass eagerly. “Because if I don’t learn my lesson, you get to spank me whenever I do it again?” he asks.

Harry laughs, slick cock head rubbing up and down along the cleft of Eggsy’s ass, thick head catching on his rim and making Eggsy groan needily. “Exactly. Under that cushion, Eggsy. Lube.”

Eggsy digs his hand between the couch cushion, producing a small bottle of lube with a giggle. “I pity the cleaning crew, Daddy,” he teases as he hands it back.

Harry slicks his cock and fingers, sinking two deep into Eggsy without preamble, making the boy cry out and squirm deliciously for him. “I assure you, they’ve dealt with more disturbing things in this building than a few bottles of lube. Up, Eggsy, on your knees. Give Daddy that pretty ass.”

Eggsy whimpers and obeys, shimmying his bottom into the air and panting, cheek against the cushion. “Hurry, Daddy. Fuck, please hurry…”

Harry’s in no mood to argue with that demand and shifts forward, slick cock nudging his eager hole and sinking in slowly, deeply. “Is this what you wanted?” he grinds out, breath catching at the exquisite feel of Eggsy so tight and slick around his cock. “Your Daddy pinning you down, fucking you deep...is this it?”

Eggsy mewls and nods, hips lifting up to meet his slow forward thrust until Harry is buried balls deep inside him and they both shudder. “Yes...god, yes. Fuck me, Daddy. Fuck your boy so damn hard I can’t walk straight for the rest of the day.”

God, his filthy boy. Harry has never loved anyone the way he does Eggsy. He leans over him, hands braced on either side of Eggsy, mouth finding the sweat-damp, tender flesh of his nape. It never fails to make Eggsy quake. “Hold on, then,” Harry whispers, Eggsy’s only warning before he begins a deep, hard plundering of his offered ass.

If anyone’s walking by, they surely have an audience, because Eggsy is anything but quiet as Harry drives into him, making the couch shake and making Eggsy nearly scream. Harry strips off his shirt and sweat drips from them both, making the friction between them slippery and every bit as filthy as the sex feels. It’s glorious. And when Eggsy cries out for his Daddy, Harry _feels_ like he is, feels the delicious curl of _wrongness_ that nevertheless feels so, so right. Obscene curses and filthy endearments flood the air and bring the urgent need between them to a head much quicker than either would like.

Harry’s not ready to come yet, though, and reaches down to grasp his cock at the base, squeezing tightly for a few seconds while Eggsy moans and pleads and curses that Harry’s stopped so suddenly. “God dammit...Eggsy...hold still for fuck’s….”

No use, the boy’s too far gone and starts driving his hips back, determined that if Harry isn’t going to get on with the fucking, he’ll finish the job himself.

It’s a sight to behold, thick, round ass bouncing as Eggsy fucks himself back onto Harry’s cock, skin flushed and red both from the spanking and arousal. Eggsy is a thing of beauty and Harry sees stars when his desperate little angel clenches so tight it almost hurts and curses out a demand to be fucked into next week and promises Daddy retribution if he dares fucking stop now.

A laugh is ripped from him at the same time he gives in with a strangled shout, hands closing on Eggsy’s shoulders and pulling him back to meet each hard, snapping thrust. His boy wants to be unable to sit, Harry’s damn well going to provide.

It seems exactly the thing, Eggsy’s head tipping back, eyes rolling slightly as pleasure overtakes him. Such a sensual creature, Harry slides one hand from his shoulder around to the front of Eggsy’s throat. He doesn’t tighten, but just its presence there seems to set Eggsy off into an orgasmic freefall and several heartbeats and hard thrusts later, Eggsy begins to come, and it takes just a squeeze or two of his tight muscles around Harry’s cock for his control to snap as well.

On and on it seems to go, until finally Harry sags over his boy, their bodies a tangled, now-sticky mess. It’s a delicious, wicked feeling and he’s almost too exhausted to appreciate it. Almost.

He presses a kiss to Eggsy’s sweat-damp back, eyes closing at the salty sweet taste of him. “Eggsy.”

“Harry.”

He smiles against Eggsy’s skin. “You should comment to that author thanking them for such a wonderful afternoon courtesy of their dirty mind.”

Eggsy rumbles a soft laugh under him. “That...might be a little hard.”

Harry’s brow lifts. “Why’s that?”

Eggsy glances back at him, mischief in his green eyes. “I wrote it.”

End.


End file.
